dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS047
is the forty-seventh episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary In the alternate future, Trunks manages to successfully escape from an unknown malicious entity. Afterwards, Trunks takes refuge in the lab his mother, Bulma, lives in. He meets with his mother who has been working on making fuel for the Time Machine. However, the fuel is only for a one way trip, but Bulma has confidence in her son that he will find a way to return. Suddenly, the building is attacked and Trunks shields his mother. Bulma gives Trunks the fuel so that he can travel back into the past with Mai. The building is attacked again, with the malicious entity taking hold of Bulma. Bulma orders Trunks to go, to which Trunks hesitantly does. Trunks successfully escapes, but unfortunately the malicious entity destroys the building and murders Bulma. In the present timeline, on Earth, Gokū shows Chi-Chi and Goten the vegetable field he has worked hard on and has invited Piccolo to help him harvest the vegetable field. As Gokū and Piccolo harvest the vegetable field with great pace, Kulilin arrives to inform Gokū that Vegeta is training with Whis on Beerus' Planet. Gokū decides to abandon the vegetable harvesting so that he can also train and uses Instantaneous Movement to teleport to Beerus' Planet. Gokū arrives and accidentally brings one of the lettuces with him; this catches Beerus' attention who decides to have a bite of the lettuce and enjoys it. In the alternate future, Trunks manages to find Mai. He sorrowfully tells Mai that his mother sacrificed herself to make the fuel for the Time Machine and that the malicious entity called Black, now has the ability to sense ki. Trunks tells Mai that thanks to Bulma, they can go to the past. Back in the present timeline, Beerus, Gokū, Vegeta and Whis eat ramen. Whis tells Gokū and Vegeta more about Zen'ō and that although he does not fight, being indeed the strongest and confirms it by telling the Saiyan duo that there were once 18 universes in total, but six universes were destroyed in an instant when his mood was spoiled. In the alternate future, Trunks and Mai have a rest; Mai gives Trunks food but unfortunately it is dog food since she wasn’t able to procure proper food due to the collapse of society. After sharing the dog food with Mai, Trunks states that they will go back 17 years into the past in order to get help from the Dragon Team. Trunks and Mai reach Capsule Corporation and prepare to go inside the dilapidated building to find the Time Machine. However, they are unable to do so as Black shows up once again. Trunks and Mai fight Black, only for it to overpower the duo with Mai getting critically injured and as a result, dies. Black reveals itself; he is a man wearing black and grey Kaiōshin-like clothing but his most distinctive feature is his identical appearance to that of Gokū with a green potara pierced in his left ear. Black is glad that this day will be Trunks' last day and smiles wickedly. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes